All That I Have
by Keirou
Summary: Stein and Spirit are sent after a witch lurking in the mountains, but they're in for a bit more than they bargained for. Inspired by the picture of the same name by oryx-gazella of deviantArt.


Stein stared at the scene before him in shock. The witch, eyes flashing with a malicious smile, completed the strike, and the red-haired man between them fell to the ground. Where had he gone wrong? How had it come to this...?

A day earlier, Stein had been called to the Death Room by Shinigami-sama and given the news. A witch, too powerful for any of the students who were usually sent out on such missions, had been located in the nearby mountains. Given the recent trouble surrounding another powerful witch, it would be best to stop her now rather than wait.

"Take Spirit-kun with you," Shinigami-sama said. "The sooner it's over the sooner we can focus on other things."

"Of course," Stein replied, and left without further ado. Finding Spirit wouldn't be all that difficult; even if Stein wasn't able to track him down by sensing his soul, the man was extremely predictable. True to form, Stein found the man lingering around the school's nurse's office. Apparently Spirit hadn't quite given up hope that another pretty female nurse would be coming some day. "Senpai," Stein greeted his former – and still occasional – partner.

Spirit jumped about two feet in the air and spun, glaring. "Stein!" the glare subsided slightly. "Dammit, don't just sneak up behind people like that..."

"I wasn't sneaking," Stein told him. "We've got a job to do, come on."

"A job?" Spirit blinked, falling into step beside the scientist.

"A witch, in the mountains." Stein glanced over to see the redhead grinning, the familiar expression of challenge and excitement.

"Going hunting, huh?" Spirit asked, his voice matching the almost eager look on his face. "Just like old times."

"Indeed." Stein permitted himself a faint smile as well; Spirit's enthusiasm had always been catching.

The journey took quite a few hours, the two hardly speaking on the way. Stein had never been one for idle conversation and Spirit was too used to that to even attempt one. Instead both men focused on the task ahead. It was nothing new to either of them, but that didn't mean they could go in relaxed. Any witch was something to be taken seriously, after all, and both meister and weapon knew that letting their guard down could mean serious injury, if not death.

The sun had already set and the moon had risen high by the time they neared the witch's lair, and Stein called a halt. He had been pondering strategy on the way, reasoning that they would arrive late and wondering whether it would be worth attacking then and there to hold the element of surprise or camp and risk discovery. Ultimately, the idea of a surprise attack won out. He removed his white lab coat, setting it behind a boulder to one side, in an attempt to preserve secrecy; his pale skin and silver hair would already stand out enough without the white coat to make matters worse. Preparation thus made, he looked at Spirit. "Are you ready, Senpai?"

"Aren't I always?" Spirit shot him a grin and transformed into the jet-black scythe that was his weapon form, falling neatly into Stein's hands. Stein tightened his grip on the haft of the weapon once, in acknowledgement of Spirit's statement, and started forward.

The witch's lair was in a small open area, easily defensible with one way in or out and surrounded by sheer cliffs that rose high overhead. Stein moved cautiously, reaching out with every sense on high alert. A surprise attack was the best way to begin, but it could easily backfire if the witch knew they were there. Cautiously poking his head around a corner he scanned the area.

There she was, ash-blonde hair falling loose to her waist, dressed in a shirt and skirt of deep blue. Her back was to the entrance and she seemed occupied with something in front of her; it was the perfect opportunity. Stein's hands tightened once more on the haft of his scythe and he took one deep breath. Powerful witch or not, if he could land a blow before she even knew he was there, the fight would be over. The silver-haired scientist darted forward, scythe already in motion. The witch turned at the sound of his approach.

Stein barely had time to block as a spear of stone came flying from the boulder behind the witch, knocking him back several paces. His eyes narrowed, pale jade locking onto rich mahogany-brown, and the witch smirked in return. So much for a surprise attack.

Shifting his grip on the scythe in his hands, Stein began circling the witch, looking for an opening. The witch mirrored his movements, walking fluidly in a half-crouch as if she were a cat stalking its prey. She was good, that was certain; otherwise it would have been someone else sent to deal with her, rather than Shibusen's best meister and Death Scythe. She might be good, but Stein was fairly confident he was better. Especially as long as he had Spirit in his hands. Apart they were both powerful in their own right, but as a pair that power doubled at least.

His eyes narrowed slightly, scanning his opponent for even the barest hint of a weakness. There must be one somewhere. Attack it, make an opening and finish the battle, that was Stein's plan now. He continued circling, eyes never leaving his opponent. Or draw her in, make her attack and create an opening that way; it was a more dangerous plan, but one that often worked to his advantage. He lowered his weapon slightly and saw the flash in the witch's eyes. Here she came.

The witch pounced, driving one hand forward. Stein knocked it away even as he noticed the nails on her fingers had turned to claws. Close combat with this one would be dangerous, but that was nothing new. What was important was the opening he now had. He drove his left hand forward into her stomach, concentrating his soul's wavelength into his palm before shooting it out even as he extended his arm into the blow. "Kon'i!"

The witch flew back into the opposite wall, loose rock tumbling down from above at the impact. Stein knew better than to just wait and give her time to recover. He shot forward, bringing his weapon up to strike, then had to twist out of the way as another spear of stone shot out of the wall behind the witch. He wasn't quite fast enough to completely avoid the attack, the tip of the spear slicing into his left shoulder, and he skidded a foot or so as he landed.

"Stein!" Spirit's voice came from the scythe in his hand.

"It's just a graze," Stein said calmly, eyes not leaving his opponent. Perhaps she was better than he'd been giving her credit for. The witch pushed away from the wall, giving him another feral smirk before dropping back into her feline crouch. First blood had been drawn on both sides, and neither intended on letting up for a second.

The witch darted forward again, clawed hands flashing in the already dim twilight, and Stein blocked the attack, knocking her hands away with the scythe's haft before returning the blows. She leaped back out of the way then darted in again, another spear of stone extending from the ground beneath her feet. Stein jumped back, bringing the scythe down to slice clean through the spear, and heard a rather satisfying frustrated hiss from the witch. He gave her a faint smirk, setting his stance in preparation for the next exchange.

The witch narrowed her eyes and came at him again, another stone spear coming from the ground. This one ended up in her hands, directed towards Stein's injured shoulder. He parried quickly but had no time to ready a counterattack. She came again, one clawed hand barely missing his face and scraping along the black blade of his scythe instead. Stein thrust the weapon toward her, driving her back, then pressed the attack. The witch leaped into the air, flipping to land feet first against one wall. Then she drove herself off the sheer rock straight at Stein again, stone spear thrusting forward.

Stein brought the scythe up in time, catching the spear point on the scythe blade, and the witch hissed softly. Suddenly a cry came from the scythe and it jerked on its own, knocking the spear away. Stein turned the sudden jerk into an attack of his own, spinning into a kick to drive the witch back again, then spared a moment to check on his weapon. There was a small cut in the black blade. Stein's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. A simple stone spear had cut through Spirit's blade, even slightly? Had he let his guard down that much?

"Stop worrying and pay attention!" Spirit barked, even as a yell came from across the clearing. Stein spun and dove to one side just in time to avoid a boulder that would have flattened him nicely if he hadn't moved. The scientist cursed softly. Spirit was right, there was no time to worry right now. He had to finish this fight, preferably quickly. Dashing forward, Stein swung the scythe, catching nothing but air as the witch leaped away, clawed hands lashing out again. Her attack hit the weapon's haft and bounced off harmlessly, but she came again.

It was Stein's turn to dance back, blocking the swipes of her claws with his weapon, narrowly missing impaling himself on a spear of stone that extended from the wall behind him. He was beginning to pick up something odd in her attacks, where they were aimed, how he was blocking them, but he had no time to focus on it. His back fetched up against the sheer rock that surrounded the clearing and he cursed softly, preparing to push off and begin an attack of his own.

"Cougar yamaneko...nekozan puma!" The witch growled out, brown eyes alight with victory. "Sekisou!"

Stein barely had time to bring his scythe up as the witch brought one clawed hand around in a powerful swipe. Her attack missed. The stone paw, claws extended, that followed in its wake did not. Stein went flying, scythe knocked from his grip to clatter to the ground several feet away from where the scientist landed against a wall. Breath knocked from his lungs, Stein was momentarily dazed, staring in shock at the witch. Such a powerful technique, why hadn't she used it before?

The witch stalked nearer, eyes predatory and focused on Stein. Her glance strayed once toward the black scythe, then returned to the meister and she gave him a feral smirk. "Cougar yamaneko," her chant came again, "Nekozan puma." Stein pushed himself to his feet, ready to dodge whatever she planned to throw at him, to dive for his weapon and return to the fight. "Sekige!" The witch darted forward, a stone muzzle growing before her. She was fast, too fast for him to dodge completely. He still had to try. Stein began moving, angling for the fallen scythe, knowing he wouldn't reach it in time. There was a flash of light, and suddenly a hand was reaching out for his.

Spirit lunged forward, outstretched palm knocking Stein back. The stone teeth closed around the red-haired weapon as Stein stared in shock. "No!" The witch, eyes flashing with a malicious smile, completed the strike, granite jaws locking around Spirit's helpless form and casually throwing him aside like an overlarge rag doll. The witch laughed. Stein stared. "Senpai...!" Spirit lay motionless on the rocky ground, clothes torn, blood beginning to stain the earth below him.

The witch smirked, darting forward and grabbing another stone spear that grew from the rock below her feet. A sudden realization hit Stein like another granite paw; she had been aiming for his partner. That was why her attacks had felt off. He pushed himself to his feet, throwing himself into a sprint. She had been aiming for Spirit. Targeting Spirit. Trying to kill Spirit. His partner. His friend. Stein didn't think, the ability simply wasn't there. He merely acted, throwing himself forward into a dive and knocking the spear away even as it drove down toward Spirit's back.

The spear shattered on impact with the ground. Stein landed on all fours, shielding his partner from the stone shards, and glared up at the witch who had dared target the only one in the world that mattered. He was unconscious of the tears gathering in his eyes, save only as a vague realization that his vision was slightly blurry. The witch stared down at him, a spark of anger in her brown eyes, and another stone spear rose from the ground to her hand. Stein snarled, angry and defiant. "I won't let you near him!"

The witch merely laughed. "And what will you do without your precious weapon?" she taunted. Stein's teeth ground together and he tensed in preparation to spring. Something warm came to rest on his arm, halting him, and he glanced down. Spirit's hand, reaching out as if to reassure him, to take Stein's own hand in his and transform once more.

"Senpai..."

"I can...still..." Spirit began, but Stein didn't have a chance to hear him out. The witch attacked again and Stein dove forward recklessly, driving her back away from the injured weapon. The pair went tumbling, the witch kicking the larger man off her and rolling to her feet. Stein quickly regained his own footing in time to see her once again targeting the helpless Spirit with a stone spear. Letting out a wordless shout, Stein drove forward, one hand connecting with the witch's back. A wave of power, almost explosive in its sheer force, shot from his hand into her body, sending her flying into the rock wall.

"Kon'i!"

The witch slid to the ground, picking herself back up and snarling at him.

He snarled back, teeth bared in an eerie grin. "I am _far_ from helpless on my own," he told her, a manic edge to his voice. "And you will_ not_ touch him again."

The witch didn't waste time with words, she merely darted forward, clawed hands swinging. Stein dodged to one side, knocking one swipe away and grabbing her wrist. He quickly shifted his stance, throwing the witch into the rock wall again, then darted forward to take advantage of the opening.

The witch rolled away, a stone spear shooting out of the rock where she had been just moments before. Stein twisted and grabbed it, snapping it out of its place and turning to re-engage. The witch had already turned back towards Spirit. Stein drove forward, lashing out with his new weapon, and the witch hissed in pain and irritation as the stone tip gouged a line in her shoulder. She turned, the spear turning to gravel in Stein's hand, and growled her incantation again. "Cougar yamaneko, nekozan puma!"

Stein just pushed forward recklessly, bringing both hands back this time and thrusting forward. "Nishou Kon'i!" the resulting surge of power hit hard and fast, driving the witch back into the wall. "Sousou!"

The witch coughed, breath driven out of her, but still managed to grate the word out. "Sekisou!" The sudden granite paw-swipe caught Stein from behind, sending him flying as well. He turned his momentum into an attack, aiming a kick right for the witch. She spun off the wall and away, and Stein pushed off the wall as soon as his foot made contact. He had to keep her attention on him, away from Spirit. Had to focus. They had underestimated their opponent, and now there was no time even to spare a glance for his fallen friend.

The battle raged on in the darkness, Stein's attacks growing more reckless as time went by. The witch was fast, agile, and had an uncanny ability to cover every opening as soon as it was made. But a chance would come, Stein knew, if he kept trying, kept fighting, kept wearing down her defenses. He was tiring, but so was she, and the fight had turned into an endurance match. First to tire would lose. Stein had no intention of losing. Not with Spirit on the ground. There was too much at stake.

Stars wheeled overhead, oblivious to the chaos reigning in the little clearing, and gradually began to fade as the moon set behind the mountains. Dawn was coming. Stein stood, panting and staring at his opponent. The witch was down on one knee, her clothing torn, blonde hair disheveled, bleeding from several injuries. Stein himself was barely on his feet, but he remained standing. This would be the deciding blow. They were both exhausted. The one who stood after the next exchange would be the victor. And it would be him.

The witch rose to her feet, growling in feral anger. Stein remained motionless. The witch raised her hands in preparation for a spell. Stein simply watched. The witch murmured her incantation once more. "Cougar yamaneko, nekozan puma." Stein shifted his balance, sliding one foot forward. The witch thrust her hands forward. "Sekishou!" Dozens of stone spears shot out of the nearby wall and ground, all aiming at Stein. Stein shot forward even as they appeared, snapping one of the spears off at the ground in passing.

He slammed the witch to the ground in a tackle. "Renshou Kon'i!" He raised his left hand in preparation. "Sangoku!" He drove the hand down into her chest with all his strength, three consecutive times. The witch choked on a shriek of pain, blood flying from her mouth. Stein spun the spear he had grabbed and drove it down into her chest with a final wordless cry. The witch jerked once, then lay still. Stein leaned against the spear, panting, blood running down his face from a cut somewhere on his head, staining his clothes elsewhere from other wounds. The witch's body shuddered once, twice, then a vivid purple flame rose from her chest and her body seemed to shrink. Stein allowed himself a soft sigh of relief. The witch's soul. It was over.

He turned to where Spirit still lay, mouth opening to call his partner's attention to the soul, but ultimately remained silent. Spirit hadn't moved, not an inch, since Stein had drawn the witch's focus. In the growing grey light of dawn, the weapon looked pale. Stein took a hesitant step forward, eyes widening slightly. Was he breathing...? It was hard to tell. Suddenly filled with a fear that chilled the very marrow in his bones, Stein ran to his partner's side, kneeling beside him. "Senpai...?"

Spirit didn't move.

Stein gently pushed him onto his back, his worry spiking as he saw the full extent of his weapon's injuries. "Senpai...!"

Not so much as a finger twitched.

"No...no, no..." Stein pushed his hand into Spirit's, holding tightly. "Spirit, please..." He brushed a few strands of red hair off the unconscious man's pale forehead, the hand shifting to cup Spirit's cheek gently. "Please don't do this..." The sheer thought of losing his only friend was enough to send the usually stoic scientist trembling. If Spirit was gone...no, he couldn't give up. Not yet. Stein leaned down, resting his head beside Spirit's "You can't be...please answer me..." His jade-green eyes stared at the pale face before them, vision blurring vaguely again. "Can you hear me, Senpai...?"

There was no answer. Stein's vision blurred further and his hand tightened on Spirit's reflexively. No answer...he couldn't even bear the thought, let alone the reality. Had his carelessness in underestimating their opponent, his failure to read her tactics, cost him the one thing that mattered most? He could feel the tears threatening to fall, was on the verge of ceasing to hold them back, when he felt it. Faint movement, then a reciprocating warmth.

Spirit's hand had closed around his own.

Stein looked down at the man beneath him, too relieved to speak, and felt his exhaustion catch up to him. The strings of adrenaline he had been running on had snapped with the revelation that his partner still lived. He rested his head against Spirit's shoulder, letting his eyes slide closed. A faint rhythm caught his attention, steady and strong in its beat, and Stein felt himself relax as he sank into an exhausted sleep. Who knew a heartbeat could be so soothing?


End file.
